Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of transmission power control and to a corresponding communication device.
In communication systems, such as in digital communication systems of the DSL type (DSL: digital subscriber line), it is known to use a broad frequency band for transmitting digital signals. A plurality of frequency subchannels are provided in the frequency band. The frequency subchannels may also be referred to as signal tones. When transmitting digital data using the DSL technique, the transmission range, i.e., the maximum distance over which reliable data transmission is possible, decreases with increasing bit rate due to the attenuation characteristics of the transmission line. Further, with increasing frequency also disturbances due to crosstalk increase. For example, problems due to crosstalk may arise in a system in which a plurality of transmission lines are included in a single cable. In particular, excessive transmission power on one of the transmission lines may cause disturbances on the other transmission lines. Crosstalk may also be a problem in other types of communication systems.